


Third Roommate

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, G!P, Oneshot, Smut, Threesome, g!p Nanaba, g!p Ymir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia finds one of Ymir's used shirts, and is compelled to get off while she wears it. Unfortunately for her, Nanaba walks in on her moment of weakness. The two share a sentiment: they both want Ymir. And in that, they come to realize that they want each other, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> Finally. You’re all welcome~

Ymir was out on a business trip and Nanaba had left for a jog, leaving Historia—the third and last roommate—alone and lonely. She first had a shower and then sat silently in the kitchen, eating some cereal while she waited for her hair to dry. The whole house was quiet, and that led Historia to abandon the kitchen for the lounge, where she switched the TV on and then sighed. She missed Nanaba and Ymir. More than anything she wished the both of them were home with her, arguing over this or that. She wished Ymir was next to her, flashing those flirty grins that she always pretended weren’t actually flirty.

Historia washed her bowl after she finished eating, and then she decided to clean the kitchen to get her mind off of the matters of the heart. She missed Ymir for more than just her amusing company. She wanted Ymir, desperately. At first moving in with two studs hadn’t seemed such a problem, but god, Ymir was so attractive and so devilishly flirtatious. Most of the time Historia wasn’t sure if Ymir was saying goodnight to her, or asking her for a quick fuck. Every time she hoped for the latter, fantasized about Ymir slipping into her room during the night while Nanaba slept, and then slipping into her panties and finally between her dripping folds. She shivered and bit into her lip.

The kitchen now clean, Historia turned to neatening the lounge before Nanaba returned. There wasn’t much to do, so she decided to make Nanaba’s bed, and then Ymir’s. As expected, Nanaba’s room was neat and clean, leaving nothing for Historia to straighten. Ymir’s, on the other hand, looked like a bomb had gone off. Her dirty clothes were strewn across the floor, around her clothes basket instead of in it. The blankets on her bed were twisted and smelt like sweat, and there were dirty dishes lying about. Historia first cleared those out, but then paused upon reaching for a soiled shirt. Ymir’s scent washed up and into her nose, burning her sinus in the most delicious way. There was just something about Ymir’s smell and her body spray combined that made Historia wet almost instantly. Such was the case now.

Historia stood frozen in Ymir’s room, ashamed for the sudden desire to sneak out with the shirt. The desire became too much, and she took the piece of clothing with her to the lounge. The TV was still on, showing the latest episode of The 100. Historia had already watched it, so she didn’t pay it much mind—not like she would have anyway. Ymir’s scent had scorched her body, making her wish Ymir was there in person to fuck her raw.

“Oh god,” Historia breathed, waves of arousal hitting her when, in the episode two women indulged in each other, her imagination pictured the same for herself and one tall and freckled piece of fine ass. “I am such a creep,” she breathed to herself.

Historia liked to blame the fact that, that morning she had seen Nanaba’s firm ass as she had been changing into her jogging outfit, and that she hadn’t had sex in too long. Way too long. Not since she had moved in with her new roommates. The sexual tension between them had always been so thick, enough that Historia ended up asking Nanaba and Ymir if they were perhaps an item. They scoffed at her, pretended to be offended and mortified, but they shared a glance that told Historia one thing—they had definitely been together at some point. Nanaba had licked those freckles, Historia was certain of it.

She had a hand inside her own panties before she even realized it. Ymir’s shirt was soft but it smelt heavily of her. Historia pressed the fabric to her nose and inhaled deeply, shivering and squirming as it made a new flood of wetness and warmth seep out onto her fingertips.

 _God,_ she thought, _I am so gross but this feels so good._

She started slow, head tilted back against the couch and her eye shut tight, her fingertips tracing slow patterns across her wet flesh. She dipped down to her entrance, inhaled Ymir’s scent again, and then stroked herself. She moaned deeply, just loud enough that it sailed over the sound of the TV. Historia stroked through her wetness, enjoyed the silky feeling, and then inhaled again and travelled up to rub at her clit. A sharp spark of pleasure throbbed through her, making her groan again.

Historia pulled her hands away from herself and sat up to shrug out of her clothes. She put Ymir’s shirt on, let the scent wrap around her and consume her. She almost became wetter just by that, just imagining that it was Ymir’s skin against hers, not just Ymir’s shirt. She spread her thighs apart and relaxed on the couch, nose pressed to her shoulder to inhale, her fingers back down to flick and stroke her swollen clit. Historia’s left calf began to clench and tremble as the pleasure built up. Her muscles pulled taut, her heart thudded painfully and her back arched upwards. Just from imagining Ymir’s tongue at her wet lips, lapping skilfully at her engorged clit, had Historia coming immediately. She grabbed at one of her own breasts as she felt the orgasm crash over her, and slipped two full fingers past her entrance, feeling her inner walls clamp and flutter. She shuddered and moaned, face pulled apart in ecstasy.

“H-Historia?”

The rush of pleasure melted away to horror and Historia’s eyes snapped open and landed on Nanaba, standing in the passageway, one hand gripping the wall. Her blue eyes were wide with shock, and her cheeks were bright red. She was also soaked in sweat thanks to her run, and that made the erection in her shorts all the more obvious.

“Oh my god, Nanaba, I’m so sorry!” Historia wrapped Ymir’s shirt around her body and closed her legs quickly. She was horrified and embarrassed. Nanaba was never supposed to see her like this.

“Is that… Ymir’s shirt?” she asked softly, swallowing.

Historia wasn’t brave enough to look Nanaba in the eye again, but she did manage a weak nod. She would have run to her room already, had she not been so naked and wet. She could feel the slickness on her thighs, and knew that Nanaba had seen it as well.

“Why…?” Nanaba swallowed loudly. “Are you… in love with her?”

Historia detected something odd in Nanaba’s tone—hope. That allowed her the courage to finally look up. She caught Nanaba’s gaze and sucked in a deep, shuddering breath. Her clit was still pulsing gently from her orgasm, almost recovered, but then it throbbed painfully again. She bit back a moan. Nanaba was devouring her with her eyes, chewing hard on her bottom lip. The muscles in her arm strained tightly as the grip she had on the side of the doorway tightened. It almost looked like her erection grew harder.

“In love is a bit… light,” Historia choked out. “Lust, though? Yeah.”

“You’re in lust?”

Historia felt stupid. She swallowed a new breath and wiped at her burning cheeks. Nanaba’s eyes were shamelessly roaming all over her scantily clad figure. “You could say that, I guess…”

“So that’s why you took her shirt, sniffed it, got yourself off on that?”

It wasn’t said nastily, or as a jab, but Historia still felt shame and embarrassment wash over her. “Y-yes! Okay? Yes. I’m gross, I know.”

Nanaba chuckled lightly. “Me too, though.”

Historia’s head snapped up. “You too?” She inhaled sharply as Nanaba walked over to her, then dropped down right in front of her. Her hard stomach pressed to Historia’s knees.

“Yes,” she breathed, leaning in. “You probably guessed that Ymir and I have… history.”

“You were together?” Historia couldn’t look away once Nanaba’s eyes were on hers. Nanaba reached out and gently held onto her bare hips, thumbs stroking the skin. She moved so slowly, so carefully, that if Historia wanted to, she could easily push her away. Historia didn’t.

“We didn’t date,” Nanaba answered. “But we fucked. Often.”

“Not anymore?” Historia sounded a little disappointed, even to herself. She pressed a hand against her mouth in mortification, but Nanaba gently pulled it away.

“Ever since you moved in, she stopped approaching me.”

Historia swallowed. Nanaba’s gaze was like a fire, ready to consume her. She could admit that she found Nanaba just as sexy as Ymir. She had a crush on both of them, but had early on decided to rather pursue Ymir in her fantasies. Historia had never considered that she and Nanaba would both want Ymir so much, and that she would want Nanaba too, then.

“W-why?” she uttered softly. Nanaba was so close that their noses almost brushed.

“I don’t know,” Nanaba admitted. Her eyes fluttered closed, so Historia let hers too. And then Nanaba’s lips were on hers, so very soft and hesitant. She lifted her hands and held onto Nanaba’s face, and then pulled her down harder, started kissing her like not doing so would end the world. And maybe it would. She was mostly naked, and Nanaba’s hands were so warm against her flushed skin.

“Take me,” Historia breathed against her mouth. “I want you too.”

Nanaba chuckled, but she obeyed and pulled her top and sports bra off. “You’re only saying that because you’re too horny to think.”

Historia laughed. “Maybe, maybe not.”

“I am,” Nanaba breathed. Her hard stomach was clenched tightly. Historia caught sight of her nipples, noticed how hard they were. And then Nanaba shifted and Historia felt the brush of her cock through the thin fabric of her shorts. She gasped softly. “Too horny to think, I mean.”

Historia caught Ymir’s scent, but tasted Nanaba on her tongue when they kissed again. She envisioned Ymir’s tongue on her, but felt Nanaba’s hands slide across her stomach to touch and caress her breasts, her erect nipples.

Nanaba’s hands left her to shove her shorts down her hips and legs. Historia lost her breath at the full sight of Nanaba’s hard, swollen cock. She’d seen it a few times by accident before, but not like this, not so ready to sink into her.

“Like what you see?” Nanaba breathed against her ear. She climbed onto the couch with Historia, then positioned her hips between Historia’s thighs. “Is this alright?”

The wetness at the tip of Nanaba’s cock slid against her thigh, making her shiver. She had completely recovered from her earlier orgasm, now ready for another, and another. “Yes,” she gasped out, not sure to which question she was answering.

Nanaba released a short laugh, and then she spread hot kisses along Historia’s jaw and throat. Her hands were around Historia’s hips again, thumbs so gently stroking her skin, making Historia grow wetter and hotter. When Nanaba moved her hips ever so slightly, her erection slid right across Historia’s wet lips up to her clit, grazing over it, making her gasp out and moan. Nanaba did it again, and then she went lower and pressed herself to Historia’s entrance, her lips wrapped around one of Historia’s pink nipples.

“Wait,” Historia gasped, just as the head stretched her entrance.

Nanaba pulled out immediately, face worried. “Did I hurt you? What’s wrong?”

Historia chuckled. “No, silly.” She pressed a hand to Nanaba’s chest and leaned up to kiss her softly on her lips. And then she gently pushed against her chest until Nanaba sat up. “I want to ride you, for my first time with you,” she stated, as calmly as possible. Inside she was both excited and mortified. Nanaba looked the same—more excited than mortified, though.

“Oh, okay. Yeah, that’s fine.” Nanaba scrambled onto her back so quickly that Historia had to laugh. Nanaba pouted at her, so she leaned down and kissed it away. “You’re a really good kisser,” Nanaba told her gently.

“Mm, I know.” Historia chuckled, and then she indulged herself in enjoying Nanaba’s lips again. She loved the way Nanaba’s tongue entered her mouth, the way it slid against her tongue and then quickly retreated. When their lips met again, Nanaba repeated the motion. Historia moaned against her. Just the kiss was making her extremely hot. She could feel her wetness dripping onto Nanaba’s abdomen, but she didn’t seem to really mind.

Finally, Historia pulled away from Nanaba’s addicting lips to kiss the underside of her jaw. Nanaba’s breathing was fast and shallow, more like gasps than actual breaths. She wanted to know what Nanaba tasted like, how hot and throbbing she would be in her mouth, but couldn’t stand the idea of Nanaba coming down her throat first, and not inside of her. So she reached down, grabbed Nanaba roughly and then lined her up at her entrance. Neither spoke as Historia slowly pushed herself downwards, her depths swallowing every inch until the entire head had slipped inside. Historia groaned deeply. Her eyes were shut and Nanaba’s hands were at her hips, simply resting there, not pushing her down just yet. Nanaba allowed her to adjust to her girth—which was more than Historia had ever taken before, even though she had slept with plenty of well-hung studs before.

“You okay?” Nanaba gasped out. Her face was flushed but her eyes were concerned, and Historia had no doubt that if she changed her mind and said stop, Nanaba would immediately pull out of her and apologize.

“I’m perfect.”

Historia started sliding down further. It was easier now, especially since she was so slick. Something about Nanaba just allowed her to relax and enjoy herself, so Nanaba went hilt deep not too long later, and then they both groaned at the touch of skin.

“You’re really big,” Historia told her.

“Does it hurt?”

“Not at all. It was just a bit uncomfortable. But, oh god,” she rocked her hips and had to grab for the couch backrest or she would collapse. Her inner walls fluttered madly with pleasure. “It feels so good. Oh god.”

Nanaba swallowed. “You sure you’re okay?”

“Nanaba,” Historia tipped forward and placed her hands on Nanaba’s stomach. The muscles there were rock hard, tensed. She leaned forward and drew Nanaba in for a kiss. “I’m fine. You feel amazing. You can move whenever you want.”

Nanaba smiled in relief, and then she did as she was told. Though Historia had expressed that she wanted to do the riding, Nanaba set the pace first. She held Historia’s hips firm and thrust herself into her. Historia was surprised at the amount of pleasure that coursed through her every time Nanaba’s cock slid out, and then all the way back in. The friction was so delicious that her lower back began to tingle. Historia sat up straight and slapped Nanaba’s hands away, desperate to ride her so hard that they both lost their breath.

“Nanaba!” Historia gasped. Her hips rocked up and down, causing their skin to slap together loudly. Her breasts bounced so violently that she had no choice but to grab them herself, and decided to simply grope them too. Nanaba was watching her hands, moving her hips to meet Historia’s halfway each time.

Historia felt the orgasm approaching quickly. Nanaba looked strained, like she was holding back with all her might. She didn’t need to be told to come when Historia did, she simply couldn’t stop it. Historia slammed down one last time, and then released a long, loud cry of satisfaction as her walls clamped down tightly around Nanaba and the sensation of liquid heat spraying inside of her tipped her over even more. Historia had never had a woman come so powerfully inside of her before, so after Nanaba was finally done, she collapsed forward and tried to catch her breath.

“Sorry,” Nanaba whispered. “I’ve never….that hard… I mean…”

“Don’t apologize. That felt amazing.”

Nanaba’s body sagged with relief. “Thank god.”

The cock inside of her was still mostly hard, but Historia suddenly felt too sticky and tired to do anything more. She lifted herself until Nanaba slipped out, and then she climbed shakily onto her feet. The emptiness inside of her was a horrible feeling. Historia glanced back, almost ready to climb right back on just to feel that fullness again. But then her stomach growled.

Nanaba laughed. “Hungry?”

“I haven’t had good sex like that in a while,” Historia admitted. She stretched her muscles out, wincing a little when some of them were sore. Sex was so good, but sex was also a lot of work. “So yeah, I’m a little hungry right now.”

“Want to order something?” Nanaba was still resting on her back, but with her arms behind her head and a smug grin at her lips. Her abdomen and groin were still wet with their release, but Nanaba didn’t seem bothered at all.

“No,” Historia told her. “First, we need to shower. Then we’ll dress ourselves, and then we’ll make something to eat.”

Nanaba pouted for a second, but then her eyes lit up with mischief. “Can we shower together, then?”

Historia paused. She hadn’t really considered it before, but her feelings for Nanaba were blossoming. Her chest warmed, and just seeing Nanaba’s cocky smirk made her stomach flutter. She swallowed, then she nodded.

They showered together, teasing each other rather than touching each other, and made it into the kitchen before too long. Nanaba had decided simply on a pair of tight boxers—which made the bulge there all the more obvious—and a tank top. Historia had her favourite silk nightie on. She totally wasn’t wearing it just so that Nanaba would stare at the underside of her ass peeking out from the short nightie. No, not at all.

“So what are we having?” Nanaba asked. Her eyes flicked upwards very quickly when Historia turned around to look at her. Historia lifted a brow.

“Wait and you’ll see.”

Making the food went by with light conversation and the occasional innuendo. When they were done eating, Historia started up the dishes. She was just finishing with the last plate when Nanaba pressed to her back, hands clamping around her hips.

“Earlier really was amazing,” she breathed.

Historia shuddered and quickly wiped her hands off on a dishtowel. When she turned, Nanaba’s eyes were burning again. “Haven’t had enough of me, huh?” she asked jokingly. “I thought Ymir was our main goal.”

“Oh, she is.” Nanaba lifted Historia and set her gently down on the counter. “But, we can enjoy each other until she gets back, can’t we?”

One more day. Ymir was to return the next day, late in the evening. Hot, rough sex all day long? Hell yes. Historia was all in. Did she still want hot, rough sex with Ymir? Of course. “What do you think Ymir will do when she finds out we’ve slept with each other?”

Nanaba pulled Historia closer so that she could wrap her legs around Nanaba’s waist, and then she bent down and kissed her. “I don’t know,” she admitted. “Maybe she’ll find it hot?”

“Mm.” Historia wrapped her arms around Nanaba’s neck. She could feel her panties dampening already, and Nanaba was growing hard against her. Just mentioning Ymir made her imagination take flight. She pictured Ymir taking her from behind as she sucked Nanaba’s cock from the front. She imagined watching Nanaba suck Ymir off, too. When Nanaba slipped a hand underneath her nightie, she gasped lightly.

“You’re so wet.”

Historia rocked her hips. “Good.”

Nanaba chuckled. No doubt Historia sounded too eager. She didn’t care. She wanted to think about Ymir was much as she could and enjoy Nanaba touching her, pleasuring her. She groaned when Nanaba’s fingers brushed over her now-swollen clit.

“Hey,” Nanaba wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her hand away. “Let’s have sex in Ymir’s bed.”

Historia stilled. She felt her eyes widen and her cheeks turn scarlet. Just the thought… but it was so… arousing. And dirty. Could they disrespect Ymir like that? “Yes,” Historia gasped.

Nanaba wasted no time and lifted Historia into her arms. Historia, legs still around Nanaba’s waist, started gently biting the side of Nanaba’s neck as she was carried over to Ymir’s bed. In no time they were there, sprawled out on Ymir’s sheets, soaked in the smell of her and consumed by the desire for each other. It was so wrong and so dirty, but Historia honestly couldn’t be bothered. Would Ymir be upset with them? Probably definitely. Would Historia regret it, though? Never.

Nanaba started sliding down Historia’s body, kissing her gently and then nipping at her warm skin. They had already undressed. Their clothes were tossed about down the hallway up to Ymir’s room, neither caring enough to actually stop and undress properly.

“I want to taste you,” Nanaba husked. She pressed a kiss just below Historia’s navel, eliciting a short inhale and then a shudder.

“Well that’s great,” Historia laughed, “because I’d love you to.”

Nanaba chuckled warmly as she went even lower, situating herself properly between Historia’s legs. She pressed firm kisses to her thighs, licking and biting until Historia squirmed and then reached down and grabbed her hair.

“Nanaba!” she whined, eyes pleading.

Nanaba caught her gaze, smirked, and then finally let her tongue sweep through Historia’s wetness. Nanaba hummed in delight, eyes shutting tight as Historia watched her work her tongue. She first teased around Historia’s entrance, then swept the flat of her tongue upwards, stopping by her clit to flick it about. Historia twitched and gasped each time Nanaba’s tongue licked her, pleasured her.

“Nanaba!” she cried out. Her voice bounced down the hallway and off the walls, coming back at them. She didn’t much care. They were far enough away from the neighbours that no one would hear their awkward sex noises.

Nanaba wrapped an arm around Historia’s waist to keep her hips on the bed, and then she focused the tip of her tongue on Historia’s clit. She was rewarded with a very happy, very horny moan.

“Right there,” Historia groaned. “God, Nanaba, your tongue is amazing.”

Nanaba would have made a comment, but her mouth was otherwise occupied. While she alternating between licking and sucking, she used her free hand to spread Historia’s lips apart and better access the most sensitive parts of her. Eventually she gave in to Historia’s wanton moans and slipped two fingers inside of her, thrusting them in time with every movement of her mouth.

One more thrust, a harsh flick of her tongue, and then Historia’s hips lifted off the bed and she yelled in ecstasy.

“Nanaba!”

Nanaba enjoyed her release, the heady taste of her, and then watched as she dropped down onto the bed and sighed.

There was a thud at the door, and then Historia’s eyes shot open.

“What in the fuck?” Ymir clutched at her chest, like she hadn’t at all expected to arrive home and find her two roommates fucking happily in her bed.

Nanaba shot to her feet immediately, eyes wide and panicked. “Ymir! What are you doing home so early?”

Historia tried to cover herself as much as she could.

“You mean ‘why the fuck did you come home and find us fucking in your bed, like you weren’t supposed to?’” Ymir barked back. “Well what the fuck do you think? Our boss had to rush somewhere else and we were allowed to leave early.” Ymir wiped a hand over her face. “Jesus Christ.”

Historia, like earlier, was utterly mortified. She hadn’t actually considered Ymir returning home and finding her fucking Nanaba. But there they were, Nanaba naked and still rock hard, Historia bared and wet, and Ymir, furious, but so obviously flushed.

“But most of all,” Ymir continued, picking up a new wind of anger. “Why the fuck are you fucking each other? When did this… this thing happen?”

Nanaba was making absolutely no move to hide her erection, and she seemed to only get harder as Ymir raged on. Historia wondered if Nanaba genuinely wanted Ymir so extremely that even now, even as Ymir yelled, she was feeling aroused.

“Just today!” Nanaba hurried. “I came home and—”

Historia jumped up and clamped a hand over Nanaba’s mouth before she could say those dreaded words. “Don’t you dare,” she warned. A sliver of satisfaction and pleasure rocked down her own spine at the sudden fear in Nanaba’s eyes. She hadn’t really shown them this side of her, the side that would take action, threaten and command.

Ymir exhaled. “I never… I mean… Jesus, give a girl time to prepare mentally, you know?” She shook her head.

Historia glanced down. “You say that,” she started, fully confident now thanks to what she had finally noticed. “But you’re harder than Nanaba.”

Ymir uncovered her face, and her eyes were a deep, burning brown. “Of course I am,” she growled, stepping closer to them. Nanaba and Historia clutched at each other, suddenly frightened now. “Wouldn’t you, if the two people you’d love to fuck, fuck each other in your own goddamn room?”

Nanaba opened her mouth to protest, but paused. “Wait, two people?”

“Well duh!” Ymir stomped forward and then surprised them by throwing her shirt off. “You are both so going to pay for fucking in my bed.”

Historia’s heart was pounding in her chest, thudding hard against her ribs. She could hardly believe Ymir. “ _That’s_ why you’re upset?”

Ymir didn’t pause as she unbuckled her belt and then pulled the zipper on her pants down. Nanaba was completely silent, eyes stuck on Ymir’s moving hands. “How dare you fuck without inviting _me_?”

Historia laughed. Now that made Ymir stop to glance upwards. She grinned then, very aware of the situation. Historia realized that Ymir had known all along. That she had seen every glance, had heard her quiet moans in the middle of the night as she pleasured herself thinking of Ymir. The freckled asshole had known all along, and she had never made a move.

“Nanaba,” Ymir barked. “Get your ass on my bed, now. Lay on your back. And you,” Ymir looked down at her. Nanaba was gone from Historia’s side immediately to obey and scramble on the bed. Ymir pulled Historia to her, leaned down to bite her earlobe.  “Why her before me?” There was only curiosity, no hurt.

“She just… walked in on me, in a compromising position,” Historia confessed. Ymir’s scent was so powerful now, coming directly from its source. Ymir hummed softly and finally discarded her pants. Historia felt her wetness leak down her thighs immediately at the sight of Ymir’s cock, dark brown and throbbing. A large vein along the side looked almost painful. Pre-come slipped along the head and down her shaft, dripping to the floor. Historia dropped to her knees.

“And what, suddenly you idiots decided to fuck?”

“I couldn’t help it!” Nanaba sputtered from the bed. She was watching with interest, a fist around her hard length.

“What was she doing?” Ymir husked. Her voice had dropped, was deeper and huskier. She watched Nanaba with interest, then glanced down at Historia.

“She…” Nanaba paused, so Historia turned to send Nanaba a look, then exhaled and shrugged. “She took your shirt, and got herself off in the lounge.”

Ymir’s breath stuttered, but then she chuckled. “Creepy,” she said.

Historia pouted. “Meanie.”

“But hot,” Ymir hurried. She had the naughtiest glint in her eyes, one that sent shivers down Historia’s spine. She couldn’t stop herself from glancing at Ymir’s throbbing dick. It was right there, begging desperately for attention. Ymir was about to comment again, but Historia wrapped a fist around her length and gave her one slow, hard stroke. Ymir choked on her breath. “Oh, god.”

“You were saying?” Historia taunted, hand slowly stroking Ymir, eyes glancing innocently up at her. From the bed Nanaba chuckled, but she was also lazily jerking herself, eyes dark and lustful.

Ymir kicked her pants away from around her ankles. She ran a hand through Historia’s hair, then gently caressed her cheek with a finger. “I’ve liked you for a while, you know.”

Historia’s hand paused. “Really?”

“Yeah, really.”

Warmth, like earlier with Nanaba, bloomed in Historia’s chest. A pleased, happy smile spread her lips. “I… well, I guess you always knew.”

Ymir chuckled. “Yeah, you’re cute when you crush on me.”

Historia puffed up her cheeks. She decided to continue the motions of her hand instead of responding, effectively silencing Ymir and thickening the mood in the room. Ymir was warm and firm against her palm. Historia inched closer, and then she experimentally licked the tip of Ymir’s cock, earning a shuddery breath in response. Nanaba made an odd sound from her position, furiously fisting her cock as she watched Historia take Ymir into her mouth.

Ymir pulled away quickly. “No,” she panted. “Get on the bed.”

Historia was disappointed that Ymir didn’t come down her throat, but she was plenty pleased to follow orders and join Nanaba. They kissed immediately, Nanaba’s hand stopping so that she didn’t mess all over them.  She straddled Nanaba, rocked her hips so that Nanaba’s length slid through her folds. They both groaned, broke from the kiss to inhale deeply. Historia was about to sink onto Nanaba, but then Ymir’s hands wound around her hips, pulling her tightly against her cock.

“Nu-uh,” Ymir muttered. “Not yet.”

Historia puffed an irritated breath. She had come earlier, but she was still on edge, still so wound up and needy. “Ymir, please.” She had waited so long for this, hadn’t imagined it would ever happen.

“Have you fucked already?” Ymir asked softly against her ear.

Nanaba was shuddering beneath them, watching with rapt attention, clearly trying not to touch herself or touch Historia.

Historia sucked in a breath. “We did.”

Ymir nodded, then she slid inside of Historia without warning. “Good,” she said. “So I know you can take all of me.” Historia was so wet and warm. Ymir had barely needed any preparation before she buried herself to the hilt. The pair groaned together. “You feel so good,” Ymir moaned.

“She does,” Nanaba agreed, grinning.

Ymir lifted Historia into her arms, twisting her around so that they were facing each other. She then scooted forward until she felt Nanaba beneath her. They locked gazes. Nanaba sucked in a breath when Ymir sunk down onto her. It had been so long. God, Ymir felt amazing.

Historia was amazed that Ymir had enough strength to hold her up and move her body, thrusting her down to slide along her length. Nanaba copied the motion and fell into sync, thrusting upwards into Ymir every time Ymir pulled Historia down against her. Ymir tired quickly, but not before she brought Historia over the cliff, coming with her, with Nanaba, until they were all empty and spent. Ymir carefully dropped Historia to the side, and then collapsed on top of Nanaba. Historia crawled over to hug them.

“Guess this answers our earlier question,” she said with a smile.

Nanaba chuckled. “Guess it does, yeah.”

Ymir muttered something against Nanaba’s throat, but then she sighed and pulled Historia even closer. Nanaba wrapped them both up in a hug, and the three lovers remained still for a long, satisfying moment.

Covertly, Nanaba and Historia fist-bumped. Their goal had been achieved.   


End file.
